The Heart of an Illusionist
by God Zoroark EX MkXLIX
Summary: Leaf: a bullied young girl and Gradvius: A mysterious young man with a strange personality? Well it's the start of a new adventure in Pallet Town High. Rated M for later reasons (mostly blood and profanity and later possible sex) Leaf x OC, Ash x Hilda (Othelloshipping)
1. School Sucks

**So first off this fic is AU...**

 **I can hear your screams**

 **and this fics was inspired by a one shot by Knight of Kanto**

 **Gradvius is my OC which i own everything else is just either inspired or owned by Pokemon.**

Leaf was running through Pallet Town High crying. She was a 5' 4'' brunette with sharp green eyes. She almost always wore the same outfit a blue blouse and red skirt with her trademark beanie. She was the victim of continuous bullying because she was one of the poorest students at the school and her source of protection had just moved away. Gary Oak was the source of the bullying and she didn't like to talk to anyone about it, even Ash Ketchum, the rising star of Pallet hadn't heard much about it. She had been bullied by Gary for years and it only got worse as high school came around; there were even times she was hit by him and his group. "Professor Gary" as he liked to be called used violence and words to keep his power. He was the grandson of one of the most famous professors and was extremely arrogant, priding himself on preying on the weak because he was the "best of them all". Leaf found a tree far out of sight and sat and began to cry her heart out to Arceus that help would come.

"Hmm, this is all in disarray. This will not do in the slightest," a young man said walking up to the school. He was forced into the school because it was the closest one to where he lived. Gradvius; a name with no meaning. Describing a lot about him and how he acts. He prefered to keep out of sight and away from everyone. He had avoided school for at least two years before he was told it was either school or jail. He was outcasted because of how he looked and because of how his family history was a consistently elusive trail. "Arceus so help my family if I leave." Gradvius heard this and knew there was something wrong going on. He turned to his left to see a young brunette crying under a tree and knew she needed to help. "I will not let another life slip through my fingers again," he whispered, "Hello young lady, might I inquire what's wrong." Leaf turned her head and saw a young man with green eyes, hair while covering one of them, while his hair was black as the night with certain locks a blood red flowing through the waist length hair and near the bottom was a blue gem turning the end into a ponytail of sorts. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Leaf enquired defensively. She had never seen this young man at the school before. "Me? I'm a new student. I just transferred here because it's close to where I live. And before you ask, the name is Gradvius."

"Gradvius? I've never heard of you but to answer your question I've just had a rough day." "I know you don't trust me yet but that's no reason to lie to me. Yes I can tell. Body language, in the state your defences are weak therefore your body language is easy to read." "Fine. I've got this bully who has picked on me for years." Gradvius knew that was all he had needed to hear for him to need to take action. Leaf saw he had developed a shadow on his face, a very dark shadow, as he turned around and began to walk into the school. "Hey! Where are you going?" "To do something that should have been done years ago." As he walked away Leaf noticed that he was wearing a bandage on his right arm, not a cast but wraps on his right arm.

As Gradvius walked into the school, he knew he needed to find this bully. So he walked up to the nearest kid and asked, "Hey I'm lookin' for the top dog around here. Know where I can find him?" The kid laughed and said, "And who's askin'?" Gradvius looked him in the eye and saw the arrogance in his eyes, he glared at him and said with the sharpest edge and irritation he could pull and said, "Me." "Well, well, well. Hey guys we got a new one!" a cocky noise that must be a voice came from behind him. Gradvius whipped around with a glare to rival a god. "So you must be the one who they call Gary. Nice to finally meet you; sadly the pleasantries end there because by the end of the day you'll be eatin' the dirt," He said as he dropped into a fighting stance. Gary laughed and said to his lackeys, "Get 'em."

There were four guys, one lanky like a runner, one bulky like a wrestler, one set like a boxer, and the last one built like a defensive back. 'Go for the back first, then the boxer, the others are too slow or too light to do much.' Gradvius rushed and went for an uppercut to the back followed by a massive side kick. 'Down for a few. NEXT!' The boxer came in for a haymaker and Gradvius moved just enough to dodge and follow up with a sweep kick. The back and the boxer up and went for a joint attack. "Don't you guys know when to give up?" as he knocked out the runner. They ran at him and to attempt to shoulder charge him. "Fools." The boxer got a clothesline to curb stomp, and the defensive back got a knee to axe kick. The only one left was the wrestler. The wrestler was faster than anticipated and managed to get a sweep kick into an uppercut and punch. The combo was devastating around the school everyone knew about it and most were KO'd with just that. Most. "Not many are able to mispredicted by me. That three-hit combo was something most wouldn't have up their sleeve." The wrestler turned around to see Gradvius standing and in his first stance. The wrestler tried to go for the combo again, but it failed. His sweep was met with a curb stomp and an axe kick. When he tried to stand a knee came to his chest. "Don't you know when to quit?" The wrestler was down and out.

Gradvius looked at Gary with what might be a little bloodlust and a lot of "you screwed up". Gary dropped into a fighting stance and prepared for the worst. Gradvius opened with a spearhand jab to the solar plexus. Gary being who he was had no defence against it with his guard being weak. "I suggest you stay down you scum. I don't tolerate people like you who think they can get away with anything because they have connections to famous or rich people. In fact these are the same things you I'm doing to you for those reasons." "I can have you expelled." "Can you? Can you really expel someone who you don't even know the name of; arrogance is the killer of kings, don't you know." "Why are you doing this?" "That is the question of the day is it not? Well the answer is simple yet complex, but the baseline is that I don't like to see innocence destroyed or you could say that I don't like to see innocent girls cry." "What are you talking ab…" "Don't play dumb I found Leaf outside crying and that is not something I will let slide. Ever." Gary flinched at these words they were incriminating and would ruin his record. "And do not even think of trying to find a way out," Gradvius started, "she was contemplating suicide and from what she said this has been going on for many years." Another nail in the coffin, _she_ would pay, but he didn't even get to finish the thought as blinding pain enveloped his lower back. Another spearhand. "I can read your thoughts and emotions like a book, do _not_ direct your rage at her or you will be meeting your maker." Gary tried to come up with a cocky remark but kept his lips shut because he didn't want another strike like that.

" _Gradvius to the main office."_ 'Great now I've got to deal with the principal,' Gradvius thought. "No reason to stick around here." " _Leaf Green to the main office."_ 'Great now we might have issues.' Gradvius walked off to the office to try and settle things and hopefully come off with as little punishment as possible. 'Although I guess I am a bit rusty.'


	2. Fight Night

Gradvius sighed as he walked to the principal's office. 'Great now I have to worm my way out of this.' Gradvius walked over to the door and knocked twice. "Come in," a voice said on the other side. He walked in and saw Leaf sitting there with little relief in her posture. 'She must have been extremely tense before I walked in.' "Gradvius, so you transferred here from another school. Today must have been your first day. I do not know where you transferred from but we don't allow violence here…" "Tell that to Gary," Gradvius interrupted. "What are you talking about?" 'Oh boy now we have to step things up.' "Let's start from what I've heard from Miss Leaf here. She has been bullied, by Gary, since I believe her 4th year. Looking down on someone for something they can't control is one thing, and while that is bullying, that's not even the worst of it. While she then was getting depressed he then began beating her up. If your school board can't do anything then I will have him arrested on multiple charges or you for not doing anything."

The principal looked at Gradvius a little frightened with the threats he was making with legal power this would collapse. His first words were a huge mistake; "You're bluffing." Gradvius launched out of his chair and his fist almost came into contact with the principal's nose. "I just hope this proves how far this can go. Murder is not below my stature. Death is natural but some die before their time. You could be the next if these events keep up. Just give me a three day out of school and I will be gone for a little while." The principal was a little skeptical but he did that and everything was kept off the books for now.

When Gradvius left the school he figured that he needed to get Leaf some training in martial arts so she can fight. "Why am I doing so much for a girl I don't even know? It's probably because she looks like her. Better stop thinking sad thoughts; you can't change the past." Gradvius then realized that Gary might still keep getting at Leaf off the grounds. Over in the woods he heard screaming. "Speak of the devil and he shall come." Gradvius ran towards the noise, bouncing through the trees to gain momentum.

Leaf was walking home thinking everything was okay, when she was jumped by Gary's gang. They began to drag her into the forest where they began to beat her already frail body. Gary was about to make his hit but was kicked in the head. "I've told you to back off but it looks like that warning wasn't enough so Gary you can fall trying to beat me up, be arrested or," He trailed off as he pulled something from his jacket, "meet your maker." He extended the blades. His gloves had plated steel on them and each of the fingers were claws. "So Gary, you ready to fight yet?" Gradvius came forward and waited for his opponents to come forward and went for a wide slash, taking them all out.

"Why?" Leaf asked out loud, "Why do you keep helping me I don't even know you yet you do these things like you're indebted to me." "Personal reasons. Come to my house tonight and I can help you defend against them." "Any specific time?" "No." Leaf looked at him and wondered what these personal reasons were and what kind of defence he was talking about. "Sure, I guess."

Gradvius began to walk away when a voice caught his interest, "So the demon of the underground has fallen once again." "What the hell do you want?" "Tsk, tsk, is that any way to greet the best info dealer around." "Not in the mood for the games, what info you got? It better be good leads this time, 'cause last time I had to literally dodge bullets and almost broke my shoulder." "Fine some guy by the name of," they pulled out a sheet of paper, "Duke, it might be Dick, but either way he wants your girl." He growled, that was not cool. In the underground once someone was taken it was a death wish to take one's property. "Is my ring match still good for tonight? I need to get some frustration and anger out." The shadowed person shivered slightly, "Yeah," they were worried, not for him mind you but his opponent, when Gradvius was in the ring and not having a good day his opponent normally ended up in the ICU or worse.

Gradvius was thinking after his conversation with the mysterious person, 'Why are these guys after her? I should probably keep a close eye on her.' Gradvius followed her to her house and began to circle the house looking for evidence of the group trying to claim her. He then stopped when he found that there were boot marks on the ground. "Shit, this isn't going to end peacefully is it?" Gradvius then listened for a second and then whipped around with a wide slash, which hit it's mark. "Gotcha." Then four more came out. "Come on, can I ever have my moment." So the fight began, two with revolvers and the other two with daggers. _'Main strategy: Stun to Kill. Dodge, Deflect, Feign, Kill. Execute.'_ And so he began. He dodged the first shots, and deflected the daggers. Now was the hard part feigning injury. "Shit!" he shouted and fell down. The daggers came down but he stabbed both of them. "Dead," he stated flatly. The others were reloading because they had the wrong type of ammo. 'Execute.' He ran forward and on the first guy went for an upward slash killing and finished the last guy tearing him apart.

"Well there goes my weekend. Now I have to get these bodies moved." Gradvius started to move them when a note fell out of one of their pockets. "What do we have here. Kill and Capture orders from," the note began to burn in his hand, "Someone is getting fucked up later." Gradvius walked over to his house to enter the underground ready to destroy someone. This was unacceptable and as a member of the underground you were not allowed to take someone else's property whatever that may be. If it has been claimed then if you want it you were walking into a mine filled warzone with a huge target painted on your back. Gradvius walked into the fight club ready to show everyone why he was known as the Blood Demon of the Underground. "And here he is folks the Blood Demon is back for vengeance. Who is his opponent today?!" Gradvius took the mic and shouted, "Today I was on a watch over my claimed property. And today that property was attacked under a capture and kill order his name is on the paper I hold today the opponent who will feel my vengeance is Duke or as I have come to call him Dick." Gradvius handed the mic back to the MC, "Looks like Duke will be getting the smackdown tonight. Duke, come on out and meet the Demon in the ring!" "Duke came on out looking like he just screamed at someone and was still fired up. "This is your funeral," Gradvius remarked. The bell was rung.

Duke was a huge six and a half feet tall muscle built freak who looked like he was a hardcore steroids user. _'Shins, Shoulders, Shoulder Blades all big weaknesses. Aim for shins to slow speed and shoulder blades to lower attacking power.'_ Gradvius ran behind him and smashed his fist into his right shoulder blade taking power out of his right arm and hindering him. He attempted to turn around and go for a backhanded elbow strike but his elbow was blocked and his shoulder injured further and his back injured as well. _'Attack power reduced by 50%.'_ Gradvius rolled down and as Duke went for a kick and Gradvius went for a sweep kick. _'Speed lowered by 12.5%.'_ Duke was on the ground and Gradvius slammed his fist into the back of his neck and stomped on his legs. _'Speed lowered by 70%, right leg fractured. Lower neck injury caused possible concussion.'_ "Surrender, and you might live." Gradvius's voice had suddenly gotten cold. Duke looked at his opponent, The Blood Demon, was his name he hadn't seemed to live up to it. "It's cause I'm willing to show mercy for now. Surrender." "The weakened voice came from his lips, "No." "Good," Gradvius stated like he had done something right. Duke got off the ground. The MC came on and shouted, "Looks like the Demon is getting thirsty!" Duke looked at his opponent and thought he saw a reddish glow coming from under his opponent's hair that was now covering his eyes. "I will not lose to some kid." Gradvius ran forward and smashed his fist into Duke's jaw as he tried to block. "You have no choice, I am the Blood Demon of the Underground I never lose." Duke ran forward and attempted for a wild haymaker, it was caught and Gradvius took his arm and threw him to the ground. _'Ribs fractured: 1, 3, 7, 8, and 12, Left arm broken.'_ "Game Over," Gradvius spoke quietly as he brought his foot crashing into the center of his back. "Duke is out of play the Demon is still the king of the ring!"


End file.
